1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of tools, and to the particular field of tools having work-engaging force-exerting portions inserted into a cavity.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Screws are an integral part of most building elements. Assembling many items requires tightening a screw into place. This is generally accomplished using a screwdriver of some sort.
Most craftsmen and, indeed, most people, who have worked at the task of tightening a screw into place, have had the unpleasant experience of having the screw driver slip off of the screw. When this occurs, the screw head may be damaged, or the area adjacent to the screw may be damaged, and the worker may be hurt. None of these results are desirable.
The art contains several examples of screws that are designed to avoid the just-discussed slipping problem. The Phillips head screw is one example of such a screw.
However, even the Phillips head screw requires effort from the worker to keep the screw driver tip engaged in the slots of the screw. Such effort degrades the effort used to turn the screw. This may be important in cases, such as when the screw is rusted or otherwise attached to a substrate.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that will keep a screwdriver tip engaged with a screw head.
However, even more than simply keeping a screwdriver tip engaged with the screw head, it would be very helpful if there were some means for actually assisting a worker in keeping the screwdriver tip engaged with the screw head. The worker could then focus his or her entire concentration on rotating the screw as required.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that will assist a worker in engaging a screwdriver tip with a screw head.
Since screws must be forced into place and backed out of place, the above-described difficulties can occur during both operations.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that will assist a worker in engaging a screwdriver tip with a screw head during both the setting and removing of a screw.